Valentine's Day Adventure
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Raf and Sulfus are enjoying their lives as humans, their living as they have always wanted too. Now Valentine's Day has come and they're ready to spend the day together but fate has other plans. Raf learns she has a stalker but this guy seems different than most people and she wants to know why she keeps feeling like she's forgetting something important, something special RafXSulfu
1. Chapter 1

_**There have been many tales of reincarnation over the years. Many stories of people saying they remember things they experienced in a past life. Many believe that they are only stories but there are times when you can't help but wonder am what I doing now the same as I did in the past? There are times when it feels like the things your experience are so familiar that it's almost second nature to feel and think. **_

_**To be reincarnated does not always mean you will be human or that you were a human in your past life either.**_

**~X~**

Raf looked up from her journal to see that she had been writing much longer than she intended too. With a long stretch she closed her diary and moved her chair over to the window, a sudden urge to look at the stars overcame her. Ever since she moved to this town six months ago she has taken to stargazing before going to sleep. It was a nostalgic feeling, which was strange considering she never stargazed before, but she didn't bother trying to understand why. A lot of things have happened ever since she moved to this town but she didn't any reason to complain about any of them. Since moving here she's found herself going down random streets and knowing her way instantly, meeting new people whose names and faces that seemed so familiar, and just feeling so at home here that is really made her question things. But even with all that the one thing that still surprised her was her boyfriend, Sulfus.

She met him her first day of school and in an instant her heart was his. _"No, that's not right," _she thought this over many times whenever she thought of Sulfus. Meeting him that first day was what many people called love at first sight but it didn't seem like first sight to her. It was more like thousandths-sight but it still made her heart skip a beat. Sulfus was the one that made her feel the most at home in this town, being with him was so natural and so amazing that even her parents seemed to have accepted him as one of the family. How a boy that was the total opposite of her and she's only known for a couple of months made her feel this way was beyond her understanding but she didn't care. She knew that she loves Sulfus and she couldn't even dream of living without him.

_Ring_

She ran over to her bed's nightstand where her phone was and smiled at the name that was flashing. "Hey, I was just thinking about you."

_**"Is that so? Well don't I feel honored." **_

A smile was placed on her face once she heard Sulfus's voice. He somehow always seemed to appear whenever he was on her mind, whether it be in person or through a phone call. "So what's up? You don't usually call this late. You usually just sneak over." It was true. There have been many nights where he's snuck into her house or have her sneak out so they could go for a ride on his motorcycle.

_**"Well I figured I'd be on my best behavior today so tomorrow your parents won't be to mad at me." **_

She felt her smile double in size. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and by the sounds of things it seemed like Sulfus had something planned for her. A plan that would for sure make her father pull his hair out. While her mother had no problems with her bad boy of a boyfriend her father was concerned, he liked Sulfus he was just worried that his bad behavior would rub off on her. "Oh, and per tell why my parents would get so mad at you?"

_**"Sorry my angel but that is a secret." **_

Raf's cheeks turned a bright pink once she heard him call her angel. It was a nickname he had given her from day one and somehow it always made her heart skip a beat. She of course called him her little devil and he seemed very proud of the pet name. Her friends liked to make fun of them for coming up with such cliché nickname but to them there were no better names for each other. "Well now I'm very curious." she giggled, jumping onto her bed and hugging her old teddy bear she's had since she was two close to her chest.

_**"Don't worry you'll see it all tomorrow and I guarantee you'll love it" **_

Raf held no doubts about that. Everything he did for her made her love grow even more than she thought possible. Even if it was just them holding hands she could feel the love in her heart just continue on growing for the boy. "I'm sure I will," they kept talking after that, just saying whatever came to their head before they both fell asleep, their phones still pressed close to their faces. Raf only smiled when she heard his soft snored coming through the phone, her mind slowly falling into the deep abyss that was sleep. But before she completely passed out she could have sworn that she saw something out of her window, something with wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet couldn't help but let out a long sigh as she and her friends were flying above the Golden School. It's been nearly half a year since they left the school to attend the University and now they were assigned for this one day to go back to their old chargers and watch over them for Valentine's Day.

"Why the long face?" Miki asked her pink-haired friend that looked anything but happy on this day. "I thought for sure you'd be all smiles and giggles today?"

"Normally I am but this year I don't feel like celebrating very much," Sweet told them, eyes looking down at the group of students they haven't seen in a very long time. "It's just that...it doesn't feel right when Raf isn't here with us." Miki and Uri understood instantly why their usually happy friend wasn't herself today.

Uri went over and hugged her friend. "I know you miss her Sweet, we all do. But Raf would want us to be happy."

"She's right," Miki came next and joined in on the hug with her friends. "Raf always did her best for us so don't you think you can do your best and be happy for her." She added, hoping this would cheer up their friend.

Sweet gave a soft smile. "Yeah, you're right." She missed their old friend dearly but she knew that being sad would only make Raf sad so with a deep breath she forced her frown away and smiled.

"Oh great, we're not here five minutes and already the Angels are getting mushy on us."

The three girls gasped and turned around to see the three Devils behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Uri got out of the hug and crossed her arms, eyes locking with the three Devils that were surely there to cause trouble.

Kabale only rolled her eyes at the attempt to look cool. "Same reason as you three," she flew closer and crossed her own arms, an amused smirk on her face. "We've been sent here to look after our old Earthly ones and do some damage on this horrid day."

"Valentine's Day is not horrid. It's a special day for people in love." Sweet came up next to her friend to help her fight.

"Oh please," Cabiria scoffed at their words. "Maybe for you Angels it seems like a grand holiday but for us Devils it's sickening."

"She's right," Gas came up next, a sandwich in his hands as he spoke and ate at the same time. "This day is just stupid and no Devil would ever want to celebrate it."

Miki was ready to tell him to shut his mouth when a certain noise caught her attention and when she looked back down at the Earthly ones she could only smile at the sight. "I think you spoke to soon." She pointed down at the school and everyone looked down to see what she was talking about.

**~X~**

Raf let out a soft hum as she walked to school. After her long night of talking with Sulfus she had woken up feeling very happy and with a permanent smile on her face. She was so excited to see what Sulfus had planned for her that it made her a little nervous to give him his gift. "I hope he'll like it." She pulled out a red envelope from her bag and her heart leap with both excitement and with nerves.

"Well someone looks ready for battle." Raf looked up and saw her friends Jennifer, Helen, and Julia all smiling at her and waving. "Hey guys!" Raf put her gift for Sulfus back in her back and ran up to her group of friends.

"Good morning, Raf." Julia and Helen greeted her at the same time while Jennifer waved.

"So what was that thing in your hands before?" Julia asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Helen rolled her eyes and nudged her sister with her elbow. "Obviously it's a gift for her boyfriend."

Raf only laughed at the two twins antics. They were always acting like that and it only made her and the rest of their friends laugh. "Yes it is. I'm just a little worried about giving it to him?"

"How come?" Jennifer wasn't used to seeing Raf nervous, the girl was always confident that it was strange to see her acting this way.

Raf shrugged, "Well last night her called me and said he had this great surprise for me and I'm just worried that my gift will pale in comparison to whatever he's doing." She spoke of her fears. She was so worried that whatever Sulfus was doing for her would make her gift seem insignificant.

"I wouldn't worry so much, "Jennifer came and put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure that Sulfus would be happy even if you didn't give him a gift. After all the guy is crazy about you so I say stop worrying and just enjoy this special day."

"Jennifer is so right," Helen said, suddenly getting a wishful look in her eyes. "You're lucky to have a guy like Sulfus that seems really excite to celebrate this day with you."

Julia had to nod in agreement with her sister. "I've never seen another guy act the way Sulfus does when he's with you."

"She's right. Andrew and I are only going out to dinner after school but your boyfriend has planned a whole surprise for you." Jennifer added in.

Raf smiled at her friends. "Thanks you guys." She felt so lucky to have such good friends.

Julia was about to add something else in but at the sound of a motor running she only grinned. "Well speak of the devil." She pointed and all of the turned around to see Sulfus come driving down on his motorcycle and stopping right in front of Raf.

Taking off his helmet and showing off his famous smirk to the girls he turned his attention onto his blonde girlfriend. "Hey," he reached out his hand and grinned when Raf took it.

"Hey," Raf could only smile when the world began to fade away as it always did when she was with Sulfus.

The three girls only rolled their eyes, having become used to this behavior and tired their hardest not to feel jealous at how lucky their friend was.

"So you ready for your surprise?" Sulfus asked, his thumb caressing the soft skin of her hand.

Raf nodded, "I'm ready." She was still a little nervous about what this surprise was but her friends were right. She should just enjoy herself and this day that was designed for her to be with Sulfus.

"Great," with his other hand her tossed her an extra helmet and his grin widen instantly. "Hop on."

"What?" Raf gasped when the helmet was thrown at her and looked to her boyfriend for some answers. "Just what are you planning?"

Sulfus just kept on grinning. "I told you that I needed to be on my best behavior last night," he revved up the engine on his bike. "We're skipping school and spending the day together."

Raf felt her heart speed up. She would love nothing more than to spend the day alone with Sulfus but she would be lying if she said she wasn't just the tiniest bit worried about getting in trouble.

"Sounds great," Raf felt the hands of her friends pushing her towards her boyfriends bike and watched as they all walked into the school. "Have fun Raf and don't worry, we'll come up with a good excuse for you being absent." With that said the three girls ran off into the school just moment before the warning bell rang.

"Did I ever mention how much I like your friends?" Sulfus chuckled, happy that their friends seemed eager to help them.

Raf only rolled her eyes and hopped on his bike, helmet on, and arms going around his waist. "I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that. Now hurry up and start this thing, I want to see what this big surprise is."

Sulfus laughed at how eager she was and put his own helmet on before speeding off away from the school and towards the spot where he had everything planned.

Neither noticed that eyes that were watching them.

**~X~**

"Looks like Sulfus, a former Devil, is ready to celebrate this sickening holiday." Miki couldn't help but taunt the three Devils that looked anything but pleased when they saw how eager their old friend was.

"Yeah well..." Gas was at a loss for words. He, like the rest of his Devil friends, were still adjusting to their old leader being human and acting very different from how he used to be. "He's human now so he doesn't know any better."

"Well I think it's sweet that he doing all of this for Raf," Uri said before a frown over took her face and worried shined in her eyes. "Although I do wish he hadn't convinced her to skip school."  
"Raf is human now, just like Sulfus so they can't know any better, right?" Cabiria couldn't help but taunt the Angels that didn't look to happy about their old friend skipping school for the day.

"Guys, we need to calm down," Sweet jumped in before a big fight broke out. "You all heard the teachers the day Raf and Sulfus became human. We're not allowed to interfere with their lives now so there's no point in arguing."

After Raf and Sulfus went through the path and succeed in becoming human both the high and low spheres decided that because they were former immortals they had a good sense of right and wrong and they would not be assigned Guardian Angels and Devils.

"Sadly miss Sweet is right," Kabale only scoffed, annoyed that she agreed with the Angel. "Let's just follow our old Earthly ones and cause some havoc guys." She turned to her Devil friends who only grinned in excitement and took off flying.

"I guess that's our cue." Miki only shook her head and laughed at how the Devils acted.

Uri nodded, "Come on guys, let's do this for Raf."

"For Raf!" Miki and Sweet nodded in agreement and the three took off flying into the school, ready to do their job in honor of their old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Raf laughed as the wind blew by as they rode down the road on Sulfus's motorcycle? She's become so accustom to riding the bike that the blowing winds no longer bother her and the helmet doesn't even mess up her hair anymore. She loved being on the bike with him, when they rode together it was like they were in their own little world that no one else could get too. She felt this way many times when she was together with Sulfus, not just when they were on his bike, and she could never get enough of the feeling. To be able to be with Sulfus seemed almost like a miracle to her. To hold his hand and kiss him everyday seemed like a gift that she was grateful for everyday. Her friends always joked that they were just stuck in the honeymoon phase of their relationship but to her it always felt like it was so much more than that.

"We're here."

She didn't even noticed that they stopped until she heard his voice and felt him get off the bike. Jumping off with little effort she looked around to see where he had taken her and smiled in joy. "The beach!" it was their special place. Since the first day they met they called this beach theirs. That first day they met Sulfus drove them down to the beach so they could talk and learn more about each other. They spent the rest of the day talking and didn't even realize how late it had gotten until their parents called them both up, asking where they were. That first day Sulfus asked her out and she didn't hesitate for a second to say yes. She fell in love with a boy from just being with him for one day but it felt like she's known him for a lifetime.

"I thought you might like it." He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her over to a blanket and picnic basket only a few steps away from them. "I figured if this day stupid holiday was made for lovers then we should at least spend it in our special spot." He sat down on the red blanket and grinned when he felt Raf lean into him more. He's never been much of a romantic, heck he never even looked at girls twice before her, but being with Raf made him want to be a better person. She's never asked him to change, she accepts that he's rebellious and a little devious and he loves her for that. He loves that she accepts all of him and that even with his devilish ways she still stays the same angelic beautiful girl that she is.

"It's perfect." Raf couldn't picture a better way to spend Valentine's Day. The beach has always been special to them and now they had another reason to add to their list.

"I'm glad." He gave her one of his famous smiles. He was always smirking but when he smiled at her it just made her heart melt.

At this point neither one of them could wait any longer. They leaned in for a kiss, their first one all morning, and were pleased when they felt a spark run through their bodies. There was always a spark whenever they kissed. Raf confessed that the first time they kissed she was expecting the earth to shake and Sulfus replied, with a laugh, that he was expecting the same. They didn't know why they felt that way but they liked feeling a spark more than the earth moving. Something about having the earth shake every time they kissed didn't sound to romantic to them. But the spark was what made their bodies burst with energy. The spark was present from day one when they first shook hands and they were happy to feel it every time their lips meet.

For the rest of the day they spent it at the beach. There were other couples that decided the beach was a romantic spot to be at but most of them left after a couple of hours. But not them. This beach was their spot, it was where they both realized how much they loved being with each other. It was at this beach that Sulfus asked her to be with him and it was the place they always felt the most at peace with. If school, parents, or life was getting to them they would always come here to think things out and make themselves feel better. If one of them was sad they always knew where to find the other.

To them this place seemed almost magical. Coming to this place was like opening up an old favorite fairy tale that your parents used to read to you every night before going to bed. While most people found the beach boring and overly done but they could never get tired of coming to this place.

"This is perfect." Raf sighed in bliss, her head resting on his shoulder and their hands laced together. They were sitting on the blanket, watching as the sun was setting and making the ocean and sky glow.

Sulfus chuckled, his cheek resting on top of her head. "You said that already." He didn't mind, nor care, that she was repeating herself. He loved hearing that she was happy and it made his heart swell with pride knowing that what he did brought her happiness.

"I know but I'll keep on saying because it is perfect," she looked up into his eyes, blue meeting amber and love shining in both their gazes. "Completely perfect."

They leaned in for another kiss, not caring or noticing that most of the people at the beach were rolling their eyes at the overly lover-dovey. If they cared what people thought then they wouldn't be together. They both felt the same way about not caring about the rules of society where the good girl should stay away from the bad boy. They were in love and they were letting the world see it all.

When they finally pulled away to breathe Raf figured now was as good as time as any to give Sulfus his present. "Here," she reached into her bag and handed him the red envelope. "I hope you like it." She was still a little worried that her present would fall short of his but if that was the case she would just have to do something special for him.

Sulfus grinned and ripped open the bright red envelope, eager as a child on Christmas to open his gift. His grin increased in size when he saw what she gave him. "VIP tickets to the Flaming Devils concert!" he felt ready to jump up and down in joy. This was his favorite band and VIP tickets were practically impossible to get. "How on earth did you get these?"

"My mom helped," Raf smiled, happy to see that he was pleased with his present. "We ran into the group one day at the mall and they were fighting really bad. My mom helped them patch things up and they gave us these tickets as thanks."

"This is awesome," he leaned forward, kissing her forehead and handing over his present to her. "Open it." He pulled her closer as he watched her unwrap the package.

Raf felt her heart jump with excitement as she removed the bow and brightly colored wrapping paper. "Sulfus..." she gasped when she saw what he got her. "A charm bracelet," she looked on in awe at the piece of jewelry given to her. On a golden chain were little charms of angel wings, devil wings, lady bug, red star, and a heart with a halo and devil horns. "I love it." She leaned into him, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm glad." He whispered back, enchanted by the beauty in front of him.

For the rest of the day they stayed at the beach, spending every moment together in each other's embrace and not moving until night fell and they were forced to return home.

**~X~**

Raf let out a happy hum as she walked down her school's hallway and headed for her locker. On most days she would have been walking with Sulfus but he was currently being scolded by the school's principle for driving his bike on campus, again. But even if he wasn't with her now soon enough the two would meet again and Raf was excited. Yesterday had been their special day and it left her smiling. She couldn't keep the smile off her face for more than a couple of seconds and she had no problems with that.

"Well you certainly look happy." Raf turned and saw Jennifer walking up to her. "I take it you guys had fun yesterday?" she giggled, already having some idea of what her friend might say.

Raf let out a happy sigh and leaned against her locker. "Yes, Sulfus planned the perfect date." She couldn't stop herself and did a happy spin, not caring if people saw.

"Alright there girl, it's time to get your head out of the clouds now." Jennifer could only laugh at the blonde. She's seen her get goofy many times after a big date with her boyfriend but this time takes the cake.

Raf only laughed and dialed in the lock code for her locker. "I can't help it. Sulfus was just perfect and I-!" she was stopped by a giant mountain of roses that came pouring out of her locker. "What is all this?" she looked at the bright blood red roses in confusion.

Jennifer only rolled her eyes. "It looks like Sulfus really did go all out," she crossed her arms and stared at the pile. "But why would he put them in your locker if he was planning on making you skip?"

"That's because these aren't from Sulfus," Raf frowned, taking a step back from the pile. "He never gives me red roses because he knows what my favorite colored rose is." she preferred white and lavender roses which stand for pure love and enchantment, the perfect blend of flowers that represent their love perfectly.

"So who sent them?" Jennifer asked, looking concerned for her friend.

Raf could only shrug. She didn't see a card or anything that could tell her who sent her these flowers.

"I'm not sure," she picked up one rose but hissed when she pricked her finger on one of the thorns. Stepping back she looked down at the pile of roses and noticed that all of them had thorns.

"Whoever sent them is pretty stupid," both girls gasped when they heard Sulfus behind them. His amber eyes glaring down at the pile of red roses, as if he was wishing he could set them ablaze and get them out of his sight. "If they think I'll let get away with sending my girl flowers then they've got another thing coming." He picked up one of the roses, his own hand beginning to bleed from the thorns but he didn't seem to care. He crushed the flower in his hand and watched as it dropped to the floor.

Raf was used to Sulfus and his jealous side but something about this seemed really weird to her. The whole school knew she was dating him so it seemed unlikely that it was a guy from their school. But if it was a student then who was it and why would they make an attempt now? Her gut was telling her that there was something wrong with this confession of admiration. She didn't know who it was but she was going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Raf sighed for what had to be the hundredths time this day. She was in her last class and she still hasn't figured out who sent her the flowers and it was really starting to bother her. Whoever sent them had to know that she was with Sulfus so why bother sending them and why so many? She could understand a secret admirer sending one rose and maybe a letter but a whole pile was unheard of. It actually really freaked her out. _"And I'm not the only one." _She sent a quick glance to Sulfus who was sitting next to her and was fully awake. They were in math class and by now he would usually be sound asleep but this whole incident has put both of them on edge. Right now his arm was draped over her shoulder in a protective manner and while he was facing the board, Raf knew his mind was elsewhere. Most likely trying to figure out the sender.

_"But who could it be and why now?" _they had been able to tell from how many petals had fallen off and from a janitor that the roses were placed in her locker yesterday. It seems that she was supposed to receive them as a Valentine's Day gift but because she skipped the whole day with Sulfus she missed the real date. _"Sometimes about this whole thing seems really weird." _Ever since she found the roses her gut has been telling her that there was much more to this than they originally thought. It may just be her being paranoid but her instincts on these sort of things were usually right and she had no reason to doubt herself now.

_RING!_

The bell signaling class was over rang and Raf nearly jumped in her seat. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize how much time had actually passed. She looked over at Sulfus who was standing up and waiting for her to pack up. With a soft smile she gathered her stuff and they left the classroom together, her hand clasped with his the whole way. She felt better knowing he was with her, she knows with all her heart she can count on Sulfus to be there for her. Whoever sent the flowers freaked her out but she would probably be freaking a lot more if her wasn't there with her.

"Hey do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" she asked once they reached the parking lot and were heading for his bike.

He nodded, "Sounds good to me." He grinned, leading her to his bike and tightening his grip as they passed by the other students. He didn't know who sent the flowers and he didn't like how this situation made him feel so paranoid. It wasn't such a weird thing for someone to like Raf. She was beautiful and kind and easy to love so it made sense for her to have a secret admirer. But something about the giant pile of flowers made his blood run cold and made him more alert than he's ever been in his life. This didn't seem like a normal secret admirer, it was more of a stalker than anything else. "Maybe on the way we can-" they stopped when they reached his bike and gasped at the sight. "My bike!" Sulfus couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that his bike, the same one that he worked on everyday and built from scratch, had the tires slashed, paint spilled all over it, and it looked like someone decided to play bating practice with the engine and handlebars.

"Who could have done this." Raf was just as shocked as he was. Sulfus's bike was precious to him and even she had to admit that she's grown attached to the vehicle as well. For someone to do such damage had to have a giant grudge against Sulfus but she couldn't think of anyone at their school who would being willing to go this far.

Sulfus all but growled, hands balled into fist as he fought back the urge to punch something. "I have an idea." He was positive that the person who did this was the same person who sent his Raf flowers. "If they want to play hardball then we'll play but I guarantee that I'll win." He growled once more, thinking of all the ways he would make this person pay for disturbing their lives.

Raf looked at her boyfriend with worry. She had the same idea as he did about who had done the damage but she didn't want him getting hurt. Whoever this person is seems very violent and maybe even unstable and they don't know what they'll do next. _"Why are they doing this?" _she felt fear run down her spine at the mere thought of how far this person was willing to go. She was worried and scared what they might do next.

**~X~**

It was night fall and Raf has just finished getting off the phone with her mother, explaining why she was going to be late getting home tonight. After going to the principle to explain about Sulfus's motorcycle getting destroyed they had to call in the police and the two were forced to stay after school and explain everything they knew to the police. They explained about the stalker that was after Raf but because they didn't have any evidence or idea on who it was the police could do nothing more than give Sulfus the number of a good insurance company and warned them to be careful.

"That whole thing was completely useless." Sulfus all but growled as he walked out of the school, hands shoved into his pockets as glared ahead at the empty street. At this time he could have been riding down the road but because someone trashed his bike he couldn't and just thinking about it made his blood boil.

Raf watched as Sulfus glared at the empty street and had to hold in a sigh. The police didn't do anything that could help them and it just made her fears worsen. If the police can't do anything then what do they do now. Were they supposed to just sit back and wait for this person to strike again and hope that nothing worse happens? There was no way Sulfus would let that happen and with the way she was feeling she wouldn't allow it either. They would stop this person and get their happy life back to normal.

Raf was so involved with her thoughts that she missed Sulfus stopping and only when he grabbed her hand did she realize. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern filling her voice as she looked over at her boyfriend. He was very still and his attention seemed to be focused on something behind them.

"Someone is following us," he whispered softly, warning her of what was about to happen. When he saw her nod he turned around and cried out, "Alright, come on out. I know you're there so there isn't any point in hiding you coward"

His reply was only silence but both knew there was someone there, watching them from the shadows. They could feel it.

"I don't know who you are or what your deal is but leave me and Raf alone and I'll let you keep your face." Sulfus cried out into the night, both his fists raised and ready for anything. He was tired of playing games, he wanted to be done with this whole mess.

Raf stepped forward, putting one hand on Sulfus's shoulder and stayed close. "I don't really understand why you're doing all of this but you have to understand, I love Sulfus and nothing can change that. I'm sorry if this hurts or bothers you but you need to accept the fact that I'm in love with only one person and that isn't you." She hoped whoever they were dealing with would understand that even if they did have some sort of feelings for her it was pointless. She can't see herself loving anyone other than Sulfus.

Suddenly the bushes started to rustle as a figure stepped out and stood in front of the couple. A boy their age with shaggy black hair wearing a worn out red hoodie and a faded pair of blue jeans. His hands were tucked inside his pockets and he held a wide grin on his face. "You're so nice, you always are," a pair of cold ice blue eyes stared at them, making a shiver run down their spines. "You're so sweet and beautiful, just like an Angel sent from heaven," suddenly his grin turned into a frown as he glared. "You're an Angel but I can't understand why you're with someone like him!" he pointed an accusing finger at Sulfus. "He doesn't deserve you. He's nothing more than a good for nothing slacker. He'll just tarnish your beauty and bring you down. He's a devil!" he cried.

Sulfus only scoffed, arms crossed over his chest. "Thanks for the compliment now." He smirked.

Raf looked at the boy in front of them, her own blue eyes staring into his own and noticed that they seemed unclear. Almost like they were clouded over. _"Could he be delirious or something?" _she wondered if there was something wrong with this boy that could cause him to have such a look in his eyes. "Look I appreciate the gesture but no matter what you say I'm not going to stop loving Sulfus."

"But he doesn't deserve you! You are better than this trash," he cried once more, stomping his foot and trashing his arms around in a frantic motion.

Raf gasped at his sudden behavior and Sulfus stepped in front of her, protecting her. "Who are you?" they didn't recognize him or have any clue who he was.

"My name is Sebastian. I'm a year ahead of you two but that hasn't stop my feeling for you Raf," his smiled returned as he stared at the blonde beauty before him. "I've loved you for so long. Ever since you transferred to the school I haven't been able to get you out of my head. You're all I ever think about, all I dream about," he stepped closer while Raf and Sulfus took a step back. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to talk with you, to ask you out, to make you mine." Raf gulped at that last sentence, her hands grasping Sulfus's and felt a sense of security when she felt his hand hold hers.

Sebastian watched the interaction between the two and growled. "I was ready to make you mine but then I find out that you're already with this good for nothing. Do you have any idea how much that hurt me? I had to watch the love of my life walk around with some guy who made the detention room his second bedroom," he fisted collided with his palm and he glared at the two. "Well no more, I'm done being stuck in the background. Raf will be mine."

Sulfus glared back at the boy, his blood boiling to the point that it felt like he was on fire. "Raf isn't some prize to be won. Besides she doesn't love you, she loves me."

"Perhaps," Sebastian stepped forward and released a wild grin. "So long as you're around Raf will continue to confused about who she's really supposed to be with," his grin seemed to widen as he stared straight into Sulfus' Amber eyes. "But if you're gone then I can have Raf all to myself." It took a moment for his words to sink in for the two but that moment was all Sebastian needed. He jumped forward, tackling Sulfus to the ground and attacked.

Sulfus was stunned for only a minute before his brain kicked in and he fought back. There was no way he was going to just roll over and die so some freak could have his girl. _"I've fought too hard to be with Raf to let this weirdo take her form me." _He rolled on the ground with Sebastian, fists colliding with each other as they tried their hardest to knock the other out. Yet even as he fought off Sebastian he couldn't help but wonder about that last thought he had. He and Raf have been together since the beginning, without anyone trying to keep them apart until now.

So why did it feel like this wasn't his first fight to keep Raf by his side?

_"This can't be happening." _Raf could only look on in horror as she watched the two boys fight on the ground. Sulfus was putting up a good fight but Sebastian was able to get some punches in there and with every punch and every drop of blood spill her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest. _"I don't..."_she cringed when she saw Sulfus get punched across the face and as he returned with a punch of his own. _"I don't want to be separated from Sulfus!" _she didn't know what it was but fear overcame her body. An overwhelming feeling that she felt so many times but was so new to her because she has never had to worry about being taken away from the man she's loved. She has always been with him since their first meeting but that didn't stop the fear that entered her heart, telling her that another force was trying to separate them. _"What is happening?" _she fell to her knees, arms hugging her chest as the fear filled her and tears ran down her face. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Uri gasped as she and the group of Angels and Devils watched as the fight happened below them. "We have to stop them!" she and everyone else had been following Raf and Sulfus since yesterday. They had noticed Sebastian putting the flowers into Raf's locker and while the Devils wanted to watch in hopes it would start a fight between the couple they never expected all of this to happen. They had watched as he destroyed Sulfus's bike, followed the two around all day, and now they were watching as the two boys fought while Raf stayed motionless on the ground next to them.

"We can't. We're not allowed to interfere with Human affairs." Miki reminded her friend of the rule they all wished they could break. It hurt all of them to be forced and watch as their friends were in trouble.

"But we've got to do something." Sweet refused to stand by and do nothing while her friend was in trouble.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Cabiria hated to agree with the Angels but in this situation they were right. They had to do something before this fight got out of hand.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and somebody will call the cops." Gas said, as he watched his once best friend fight with all his might against his opponent.

Kabale smacked him upside the head. "By the time that happens it may be too late." She huffed and looked frantically down at Sulfus.

"So then what do we do?" Cabiria flew next to her friend. "We aren't allowed to interfere but it's not like we can just stay here doing nothing." She wanted the answer to a question they all had. What can they do?

"Wait a minute..." Miki flew down and got a better look at Sulfus and at Sebastian. "There's something weird about this kid." She said looking up at her friends.

"Well duh," Kabale rolled her eyes at the blue-haired Angel. "We already knew that."

Miki ignored her comment. "No I mean like mentally. I think he's been controlled." She said and everyone looked at each other, confusion written on their faces at her suggestion.

"Let me see," Cabiria flew down next and looked at the black-haired boy that was trying to beat up her former friend. She stared at his ice blue eyes and gasped at the sight. "She's right. He's under a spell." The two flew back up to their friends.

"So you mean someone put a spell on him to make him act this way?" Sweet couldn't believe someone could be that cruel.

Cabiria nodded. "From the looks of it the spell seems to amply his desires and is making him act this way."

"What does that mean?" Uri asked, confused to this whole hypnosis spell and its affects.

"It means my little plan has been discovered."

Everyone gasped when they saw a Devil fly towards them. She had bright green eyes and pitch black hair that hung in front of half her pale face. A dark blue dress clung to her body with chains and skulls to add to the design and gray combat boots on her feet. Her red wings and horns seemed to glow in the night.

"And just who are you?" Uri was the first to recovered and stared down their opponent.

"My name is Malice," she gave a mock bow to the group in front of her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Sweet glared down at the Devil that was the cause of her friend's suffering.

Malice only grinned. "Just giving those two the punishment they deserve."

"Punishment?" Uri questioned, even more confused and angry than before.

"Yes, punishment," Malice flew below to the ground and floated just above the fighting boys. "An Angel and Devil falling in love, becoming human, and wanting to be together. It is unheard of and completely disgusting. When I heard that the High and Low Spheres allowed these two to free go along with their plans I was utterly horrid. So I decided if they wanted to live as humans than I might as well give them the full experience." She only laughed as she spoke of her plan, glee and amusement shinned brightly in her eyes.

"So you hypnotized this kid to do your dirty work" Cabiria said, getting the gist of her plans as she and the others flew down.

"Not exactly," Malice continued only grinning, her hand running through her dark locks as she watched the fight take place beneath her. "This boy really did have feeling for Raf but he was willing to forget about them because he saw how happy she was. But I stepped in and decided to amplify those feelings to the point of obsession and hatred. Now the boy won't rest until Raf is his and Sulfus is gone. Of course our dear Raf won't be able to live without her precious Sulfus so I can't wait to see what she'll do once Sebastian finishes him off." Malice flew behind Raf and grinned at the tears that were falling down the blonde's cheeks. "It won't be long now."

"We won't let you get away with this!" Miki shouted as she and the other got ready to attack.

Malice raised an eyebrow at the group. "And what do you plan on doing? I'm much strong than any of you so it's pointless to fight me."

"We'll see about that." Uri said as she and everyone exchanged the same look. They all had the same idea that would get rid of this woman.

"Prism Fly!" they all shouted in unison and transformed.

Malice growled and flew in front of the group. "Bring it." She was ready for a fight.

"Attack!" the charged at her, ready to defend their friends and restore things back to the way they were before.

**~X~**

Raf have never felt so helpless before. She wanted to help Sulfus fight but if she charged in there than it would only cause more problems and she didn't want to get him in an even worse situation. She hated just sitting there, all she had done so far is cry her eyes out and that thought sickened her. She was not the type of person to just sit back and do nothing. "I have to help him." She stood up, brushing the dirt off her legs and watched the two boys roll around on the sidewalk. Sulfus had bruises on him but by the looks of things it seemed like Sebastian was taking more damage than he was giving. If they were lucky Sulfus could throw him off and if that happened Raf would tackle him to the ground and wait until the police arrived. By now someone had to have heard all the ruckus and called the police. All they had to do now was wait for them to show up and this nightmare would be over.

Sulfus was getting annoyed of this fight. Sebastian was more of an annoyance than an actual fighter. He was able to get in quite a few punches and kicks while his attacker could only get in quick hits whenever he tried kicking away. "I've had enough of this!" tried and angry from the pointless fight Sulfus summoned all his strength and threw Sebastian off him. "Look man I don't care what you say or do I'm not letting you anywhere near Raf so give up already."

Sebastian angered by this jumped to his feet, one hand digging through his pocket. "You're right. It's time we end this." He jumped at him, his free hand aiming for a punch while his other pulled out a pocket knife.

Raf gasped at the sight, her blood running cold when she saw the knife being aimed at Sulfus's heart. "No!" she ran. She had to interfere before she really did lose Sulfus. It all seemed to slow down for her, Sulfus blocking the punch and noticing the knife too late to stop it while Sebastian seemed to only smile. _"Faster," _she put one foot forward but it seemed like she wasn't moving at all. She had to make it there in time or else she would lose the man she loved forever. _"Faster," _she just had to stop it. She couldn't lose Sulfus. _"Faster!" _what felt like a burst of energy flowing through her she sprang forward, knocking Sebastian down to the ground and sent the knife flying. She watched as he went down and Sulfus reaching out to grab her but in a quick second as the knife reflected the moon's glow she could have sworn that she saw a group of people with wings fighting someone. _"What...?" _it was only for a second but for some reason her heart seemed to beat faster at the sight and it made her feel happy.

"Raf!" the moment was forgotten when she realized she was in Sulfus's arm. "Are you crazy? You could have gotten hurt." He had never been so worried before in his entire life. If anything happened to her because of him then he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Raf only smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'd rather be crazy than not have you in my life." She embraced him in a hug that he happily returned. Everything that happened before didn't matter anymore, they had won and now there was nothing left to keep them apart.

**~X~**

Raf couldn't help but yawn as she walked to school. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and get some more sleep but she had to go to school if she wanted to keep up her good grades.

"Raf!" she grinned when she saw her three friends come running up to her. "We heard what happened. Are you and Sulfus?" Jennifer was the first to ask, worry shinning on her face as well as the two twins.

"Yeah, like it's the talk of the whole school." Helen said next.

"Everyone wants to know what happened." Julia spoke up after her sister.

Raf had a feeling this would happen. After all the fight happened right by the school and with such a small town the story was bound to travel fast. She explained about Sebastian and what he was doing, telling them about the fight and how after once the police finally showed up he seemed to finally return to normal. Actually he seemed almost ashamed of his actions and allowed the police to escort him down to the station. "His family's lawyer called us this morning and we agreed not to sue so long as he doesn't go within one hundred feet of meet and now he has to transfer schools." She said, biting her lower lip. She knew that she should feel happy about this but for some reason she couldn't help but feel a little sad for the guy. He did seem crazy in the beginning but right after he seemed almost normal. It was like he woke up from a bad dream and now he was paying the price for a crime he didn't know he was committing.

"So like then where is Sulfus?" Helen asked, surprised to see that the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah, we like thought for sure he would be glue to your hip after all this." Julia added in and just like her sister was surprised not to see the boy with them.

"Well even more than usual." Jennifer couldn't help but add in her little joke and the four girls giggled.

"You know I'm not really sure of that myself," Raf had a thoughtful look on her face. "He sent me a message this morning saying that he would meet me at school. He said something about taking care of unfinished business."

Jennifer did not like the sound of that. "You don't think he went down to the police station to give Sebastian a taste of his mind, do you?"

Raf shook her head, "No of course not. Sulfus would never do anything that stupid," she thought for a moment before she frowned. "At least, I hope not." When angry her boyfriend was known to do some unpredictable things.

"Well then-!" that sentence was cut off at the roar of a motorcycle fast approaching in and the four girls jumped back when a fire red motorcycle stopped in front of them. "Morning ladies." Sulfus waved to the four gaping girls as they stared at him and he couldn't help but grin. He was hoping for this reaction.

"You got a new bike?" Raf was the first to recover, amazed at the sight of the brand new bike that was roaring with life.

Sulfus nodded, "Yep, a present from my old man."

"So this business you had to take care of?" Raf inquired but already had a feeling on what it was.

"Just had to go down to the store with my dad and pick out which one I wanted," he grinned and reached out to intertwine their hands together. "What? Did you think I would do something stupid like going down to the station and go after Sebastian."

Neither Raf or the other three girls could hide their guilty faces. "Maybe just a little bit."

Instead of getting mad Sulfus on laughed. "Well the thought did cross my mind but I figure I have better things to do than waste my time on that idiot," he pulled her forward and grinned. "So feel like skipping with him and heading down to the beach."

Raf could only smile as she jumped onto the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Always." Without wasting anytime Sulfus had his bike roaring and speeding down the street and headed for the beach.

Raf watched as the scenery passed before her eyes but for some reason she kept looking up at the sky and wondered once more what it was that she had seen last night after she pushed Sebastian off of Sulfus. She could have sworn she had seen a group of people with wings fighting someone and after all that Sebastian seemed to return to normal. She had talked with her parents and Sulfus about it but they had said that it was only her mind playing tricks on her because of the adrenaline and stress. Only her mother seemed to actually listen to her and told her that maybe one day she'll understand what she saw. _"Until that day comes I want to spend as much time as I can with Sulfus." _Her grip tightened and a smile formed on her face. No matter what came their way she was confident that nothing could ever tear them apart.

**END**


End file.
